


天才的记性

by Xmenz_ADuJun



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xmenz_ADuJun/pseuds/Xmenz_ADuJun
Summary: 双向暗恋修成正果。





	天才的记性

天才的记性  
（作者：Xmenz_阿独君）

【01】

樱木花道翻身看向床头的闹钟，指针停在六点二十分。

只睡了两三个小时。

他爬起身拉开窗，寒风呼呼地灌进屋子里。外面天空微亮，月白色窗帘被吹起又落下。

还有大概一小时四十分钟，现在去机场时间绰绰有余。

前天彩子打来电话说，今年元旦假期流川枫回国，约摸着早上八点下飞机，让大伙儿有空的就去接机。

花道问都有谁去，她说木暮公延前辈和三井寿前辈有事没法抽身以外，其他人都能去。

晴子呢，他问。得到的回复是晴子也去。也是，这种问题问来也是多余的。

你不去？彩子反问。我……再说吧，最近比较忙。当时花道是这么回答的。彩子对花道模棱两可的态度似乎有些不满，却没说什么责备的话，只是再三叮嘱花道有空就去，毕竟难得见面。花道闷声答应着，还是用看看情况那套说辞搪塞过去。彩子无可奈何地轻轻叹了口气，然后挂断电话。

花道穿好运动服，拿起床边的篮球就出门了。他去的并非机场的方向，而是一边运球一边小跑奔向小区里唯一的露天篮球场。

入冬后早上来打球的人少之又少，几乎每天能听见的只有篮球与地面的撞击声，以及自己沉重的呼吸声。

说不寂寞是假的，说不在意也是骗人的。曾和自己one on one的人已经去美国三年了。一开始他们还会在湘北篮球队群里聊聊天，半年后彼此的联系渐渐变得稀疏，后来更是话也不多一句。连他回国的消息也是彩子转告自己的。

可是又有什么办法呢？难道说些漂亮话语就能留住当年执意离开的他吗？不会的。他从安西教练那儿听说流川枫很早就想去美国发展了，他知道他的梦想和野心。所以当流川枫跟自己说要去美国的时候，他可以很快地掩盖住那一丝不舍的表情。

不挽留是因为，一没理由，二没立场，当年没有，现在也没有。

【02】

滞留在心中的不安随着汗水的挥洒而逐渐消散。他心中只有一个声音，他要变强，比流川枫还强，他记得离别时自己单方面发起的宣言，就是下次和流川枫打球自己必定是赢的那一方。不知流川枫有没有把这个挑战放在心上，然而自己却时时刻刻向着这个目标努力。

有段时间自己腰伤复发，时不时来串门的好哥们水户洋平非让自己多加休息，洋平知道拗不过自己的倔脾气，便语重心长地发出“别任性，不好好养伤的话以后只能告别篮球生涯了”的警告。在洋平的监督下，花道每天至少有三四个小时躺在床上，而这段时间也被花道充分利用起来看篮球赛事视频。当然，趁洋平不在时，花道一定会溜出去，好几次被洋平或樱木军团其他几个哥们儿抓了个正着。

因为他一想到此时此刻流川枫在美国可能又学到许多酷炫的球技便心急如火。

打算休息片刻的花道大字形地倒在篮球场上，才发现天亮了。他侧身背对着太阳，拿起放在不远处的手机一看，解锁页面上显示时间已九点多，未接电话有几个，都是彩子打过来的。

哈，都这个点了，不去也没关系了吧，他自我安慰道。其实他本来就没打算去。

出于对彼此久未碰面的恐慌。

他怕环境还是那个环境，人还是那个人，彼此的关系却早已疏淡如水，两颗心或许未曾靠近便失去了勇气。

况且有些事情本就不一样了。

【03】

忽而身后传来一个既熟悉又陌生的声音。“白痴，躺地上不凉吗？”

樱木花道反射性地从地上弹起身子，转过脸去。是流川枫！“你……回来了？”

被问的黑发男人静静地观察着他的表情。“我跟彩子说了，放假回来看看。”

果然大白痴在这里。

“哦对，哈哈哈，前几天彩子好像跟我说了这件事，最近好忙啊，哈哈哈，都给忘了。”花道拍了拍裤腿上的灰尘。其实他想问的不是这个，他想问的是流川枫是怎么找到这里的。

“看来天才的记性也就那样。”流川枫眉毛轻巧一挑，说道。

这句话在花道听来就是赤裸裸的挑衅。他一把揪过对方立起的衣领。“三年过去了你还是那么欠揍。”

近在咫尺的人呼出白色的热气打在流川枫脸上，这种感觉太过熟悉，令他微微眯起眼睛。“三年过去了你还是一样白痴。”

花道的手紧了紧，大吼道：“你个臭狐狸！来one on one啊！”

“正合我意。”流川枫弯起嘴角，不甘示弱地说。

篮球场上剑拔弩张的气氛一瞬间弥漫开来。

流川枫迈出左脚向篮下跑去，花道以半蹲的姿势张开双臂挡住他的攻势，双脚灵活地随对方的动作而时刻变化着。僵持片刻后，流川枫后退半步做了个假动作，趁花道不注意时在右手边闪过了他，手腕发力将篮球抛出。

被戏弄的人立刻反应过来，转身向他飞奔去。此时此刻，花道眼里只容得下他的背影。就像从前一样。

花道向前纵身一跃，伸出的手指触到篮球边缘，于是进球的弧度便有了偏差。此球不进，花道顺势抢下篮板球，携带铺天盖地的凛冽气势向流川枫所在方位席卷而来。

抢篮板球是樱木花道的强项。在流川枫看来，花道的跳跃能力并没有随着年龄的增长而减弱，反倒经过岁月的磨练以及经验的积累，这一连串动作愈发流利连贯。

花道拍了几下篮球之后突然变速运球，迅速闪过流川枫跑到篮下。他的爆发力和速度也有了进步，流川枫边想边追着不远处的红色后脑勺。看花道的姿势，流川枫判断出对方准备灌篮，迅速跳起从侧面重重地拍掉篮球。

两人因重心不稳而撞在一起，双双倒在地上。

【04】

“重死了，快起来。”花道大口大口地喘气，推了一把压着自己的流川枫。

流川枫支起手臂，鼻尖上一滴汗滑落在樱木花道的脸上。半晌他从红发男人身上爬起，“再来。”

时间缓缓地流淌，又打了几十个回合，两人终于停了下来。花道随意地用手臂擦拭掉额头的汗水。流川枫则弓着腰两手撑住膝盖，长长地舒了口气，漆黑双眸里积攒起越来越多的不知名情绪。

比赛结果3:3，平手。

“呿。”花道撇了撇嘴，“喂臭狐狸，这么快就累了吗？”

看见花道因大量运动而晕红的脸色，流川枫短促地笑了一声。“明明是你累了。”

“哼，本天才怎么会累。”花道竖起一根手指，“再打一个小时也不是问题。”

“再打一整天结果也没差。”流川枫从背包里拿出毛巾搭在花道后颈上，“会感冒的，白痴。”

“我知道。还有别总叫我白痴。”花道不满地嘟囔。这时他的肚子发出了咕的一声。

“三年前你说下次和我打球必赢，怪不得没做到。”流川枫无奈地说，“快要中午了，你是不是连早饭都没吃？”

“你还记得？”花道惊讶地瞪大双眼。他以为流川枫早就忘了。

流川枫没回答，径直朝篮球场出入口走去，“走，吃饭去。”

花道快步跟上他，问：“喂——你真的记得？”

“当然记得。我不像某人那么健忘。”流川枫白了他一眼。他像在开玩笑吗？就因为对这个挑战记得十分清楚，自己在美国那段时间才时刻抓紧练球，不让花道超越自己。而他心中早已认可花道的球技，尽管没有亲口说出来，从今早的战绩中可以看出花道仍具有极大的潜力，以前那个只能看着自己背影的男人已经成长为能和自己打平并且体力更胜一筹的强大对手。

“下次不会是平局了，臭狐狸。”花道叉着腰露出自信的微笑，并问流川枫要去哪儿吃。

【05】

流川枫指着附近一家汉堡店回答：“这里吧。”他们进店后找了个靠窗的地方坐下，就算坐着也能凸显出优势的身高缘故令路人纷纷侧目，还有几个花痴少女一看见流川枫的英俊侧脸便拉着同伴进来。

“你还是这么受欢迎啊，”花道咋了咂嘴，“在美国谈过不少女朋友吧？”

专心看着菜单的流川枫抬起头，眼睛直勾勾地盯着花道的脸：“没有。”

“哦。没想到啊。”突然撞上对方的目光使花道下意识地瞥向另一边，他不知道自己在心虚什么，但他有种隐约的愉悦感。

“你呢？”流川枫漫不经心地问，“不会还在追队长的妹妹吧？”

“哈哈哈哈。”花道含糊其辞，“你都不知道你去美国的时候晴子哭得多伤心，那时我恨不得把你从飞机上拽下来暴打一顿。”

得到回答的男人不悦地蹙了蹙眉头。“你还没放弃吗？”

这时候服务员走到桌子旁边问道：“请问两位选好了吗？这边帮你下单。”

流川枫指着菜单点了几样，末了用眼神示意花道，见他有些迷茫便吩咐服务员给花道来份和自己一样的。

等服务员走后，花道问他：“你在美国是不是天天吃这种东西？”

“差不多。”流川枫点点头，又谈起刚才中断了的话题，“你还喜欢她？”

“我不知道。”花道挠了挠后脑勺，知道自己是躲不开这个话题了。“晴子很可爱，我想不出理由不喜欢。但是……”

【06】

端来的盘子上几个汉堡堆叠在一起，两杯滚烫的奶茶冒着袅袅热气。流川枫看着伸手接过奶茶的花道追问：“但是？”

“但是我不确定我对她是不是那种喜欢。”花道的舌头被烫着了，拼命地吸下两三口凉气。

流川枫不禁笑出声，于是遭到对方狠狠的一瞪：“嘶……呼……不许笑！”

慢条斯理地撕开包裹着汉堡的纸，流川枫的嘴角仍挂着来不及褪去的笑意。“果然是白痴。”

曾经樱木花道坚信自己是喜欢晴子的，近两年来这种念头却渐渐动摇了。因为他每晚梦见的不是篮球便是流川枫——流川枫打篮球的模样，流川枫作为队友和自己配合着进球得分的模样，流川枫作为对手和自己one on one的模样，流川枫在美国过着一人生活的模样，流川枫回国后找自己打球的模样……亦真亦假半实半虚的场景总在夜深熟睡时一幕幕略过脑海。

一开始花道以为自己练球练傻了。当他再次上网搜索流川枫在美国那边的消息时，才发觉这个关键词已排在了智能搜索第一位。忽而他闪过一个念想——我喜欢上那只臭狐狸了。

这个认知令他感到非常烦躁。他关掉电脑躺在床上，用被子捂住自己的头，默念“这是错觉这是错觉这是错觉”以缓解内心迅速膨胀的情愫。

这么丢脸的事情花道打死也不会说出口。

此时的流川枫虽然无法得知花道的真实想法，却也在直觉上感知到他内心的犹豫与纠结。

两人无言地解决着眼前的食物。

【07】

嘟——嘟——，花道的手机响了起来，划破安静的空气。“我接个电话。”花道用纸巾擦了擦手，按了几个数字密码后接通电话。流川枫目不转睛地盯着花道的手机屏幕，表面上依旧没有情绪波动，可心中早已涌起无限的惊诧。

解锁数字……跟他一样？

令他更在意的是，手机解锁后的主页面背景竟是自己？

“喂……哦……嗯好的……就这样……挂了。”他连花道在电话里说了什么都无心倾听。

花道没察觉流川枫的异样，因为他又有了新的事情需要烦恼。刚才晴子打电话来说今天是流川枫生日，并问自己有没有准备礼物。他含糊地回答自己会准备的，因为谈论的对象正坐在自己对面，所以他故意把句子说得无头无尾，让流川枫猜不出自己说了什么。

送些什么给他呢？还在同一个球队的时候，花道便得知一月一号是流川枫生日，然而因为这几天心事太多反倒真的忘了。而晴子的提醒让花道觉得有些落寞——晴子喜欢流川枫，晴子一直惦记着流川枫的生日，晴子已经准备好礼物了……而自己？

还说喜欢流川枫？

算了吧。

“我去洗手间。”花道决定洗把脸冷静一下。

趁他离开，流川枫拿起花道的手机，按下1110，手机成功解锁。弹出的画面正是自己，那是他在美国打球时被体育周报的媒体抓拍到的一张特写。

怕被花道抓了个正着，流川枫匆匆看过一眼就把手机放回原处。

【08】

过了一会儿，花道回到座位上，看见流川枫的餐盘上除了喝剩的半杯奶茶外已是空空如也，问：“你吃饱了？”

“嗯，我在飞机上吃了早饭。”流川枫支起下巴看向他，眼神里多了分温情：“不够再点。”

“我真的不够。”花道大笑，嘴角几乎咧到耳根处，他决定先吃饱饭再说。吃完之后他要撇开流川枫，独自去商业街逛逛，看有什么体育用具适合送礼。

流川枫又叫来服务员点了几样，直到花道忍不住插嘴说“够了啊”为止。装满食物的餐盘很快被端了上来。

看花道吃得尽兴，流川枫也觉得开心，他仰起头，把剩余的奶茶一饮而尽，继而目光转向对方。“我怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“跟我在一起，怎么样？”流川枫无意识地抿紧残余着些许啡色奶泡的双唇，他在紧张地等待答案。

哈？！

花道捏紧了手中的汉堡，温热柔软的触感刺激着他的掌心。

窗外洒进来的金色阳光倒映在流川枫的黑色眸子里，显得十分明亮，但并非清澈见底，他的目光蕴含太多太多花道琢磨不透的东西。

流川枫郑重其事地重复道：“要不要跟我在一起？”

“你是认真的？”花道的手心已沁出汗水。其实他不必多问也看得出流川枫不像在说笑。

“我不会拿感情开玩笑。”

事情转变得太突兀，使花道一瞬间乱了心神。“什么……我……”

“算了，我现在不想听你的回答。如果你答应的话，今晚九点篮球场见。”流川枫暗自叹了口气，转过脸不再看对方。“我下午要回一趟家。你慢慢吃，我先走了。”他结账后便离开了，剩花道一人坐在汉堡店里边胡乱啃咬着捏扁的汉堡边消化这个信息。

吃饱的花道恍恍惚惚地走在商业街上，流川枫那几句话在脑海里不断回放，导致他半天逛下来什么收获也没有。

【09】

晚上，八点五十九分，篮球场上只有流川枫一人。

九点整，樱木花道仍未现身。

九点零一分，九点零二分……手表指针滴答滴答地走着，难过渐渐蔓延开来盘踞了他的心窝。流川枫的拳头握紧又放松，放松再握紧，来来回回不知重复了多少遍。

原来是这样。

白痴今晚不会来。

早知道就不跟他说了。

自己好像搞砸了啊。

刚认识樱木花道的时候只觉得对方莫名其妙，为了一个女生对自己大打出手，这是流川枫的世界观里不曾有的概念，他认为此举十分幼稚。再次见到对方时又觉得他是个不可理喻的大白痴，明明只是个门外汉还敢去挑战赤木刚宪。后来在同一个球队里彼此接触多了，慢慢了解到这人的一点一滴。等到分离之后，才发现原来心里那个位置早已被他占满。美国三年时光让他明白自己原来喜欢上了那个如同太阳般耀眼的红发男人。

对他，有着不只是对手之间的在意，也不止于朋友那般的关心，而是想要拥抱他，亲吻他。

见不到摸不着的焦躁感催促流川枫日夜不停练习打球，为下一次见面做准备。

他想，回国与他见面之后自己的心意会更清晰。是的，他更确定自己喜欢对方，所以他这么做了。

他以为花道对自己也抱着同样的感情。

可是，事与愿违。

人世七苦，生老病死，怨憎会，爱别离，求不得。对于那个大白痴，离散无法共处，求之而不能得，他无法思考今后应如何面对对方和这副模样的自己。

指甲深陷于掌心的刺痛，跟缺了一块肉的心脏相比，万分之一都不及。

【10】

塑料地板上响起嘈杂慌乱的脚步声。流川枫远远地看见球场入口有个挺拔的身影。

他来了。虽然迟到，可是总好过没到。突如其来的激动与紧张使他弓紧身子。

花道慢慢走过去，距离流川枫身前半米处停下，认真地望进他的眼睛，一字一句地说道：“异地很痛苦的。”

流川枫眼神里的光黯淡了几分。

“恋人到最后都很容易放弃。”

流川枫的肩膀微微颤抖，眼神里的光又黯淡了几分。

“幸好我是个永不言弃的人。”

像被按下开关一样，流川枫猛然从刚才半僵化的状态中惊醒。花道因说出这句话而羞恼涨红的脸，此刻在他看来却可爱得很。

他紧紧地拥抱着眼前这个男人。

男人也以同样的力度回拥着他。

强烈到足以排山倒海的感情终于从胸口最深处倾泻而出，这份忍耐多年的，并且迟到多年的感情。

半晌，流川枫贴着他的耳垂说：“我以为你不来了。”

“哦，因为我找来找去都找不到适合送你的礼物。”

“生日礼物？为了找这个所以来迟了？”流川枫轻笑。

花道闷声说了句：“可现在还没想好。”

“大白痴。我不需要。”你给的答案就是最好的生日礼物。

“臭狐狸。你能不能不叫我白痴。”花道掐了下流川枫的后颈，以示自己的不满。

“不能，我习惯了。”

天空飘起雪花，落在红色发丝上，落在橙色篮球上，落在绿色球场上，一片片点缀着这个夜晚。两人同时开口：“下雪了。”

流川枫说：“本来还想来场one on one。看势头这场雪能下几天。”

樱木花道点点头。“走吧。”

路灯昏黄。肩并肩走着的花道许是想到了什么开心的事情，突然便大笑起来。流川枫侧目，只见那是张分外明朗灿烂的笑脸，他默默地将喉咙间那句“大白痴”咽进肚子里。

花道顺着对方的目光回望过去，笑声依旧。

而流川枫又忍不住多看了几眼。

半个小时过去，整座城市披上了银白色的外衣。站在分岔路口，流川枫想送花道回家，花道一边嚷道“两个大男人扭扭捏捏送来送去作什么”一边飞速跑回公寓，才发现自己忘了问流川枫什么时候走，什么时候再回来。

他发了条短信过去。回信说明晚走，一年后回来，回来后大概就不再走了。

还特意叮嘱花道一年后不许忘记去接他的机。

这只臭狐狸，其实很在意么。

花道笑着回复道：“本天才记性好着呢。”

-Fin。


End file.
